Kingdom of Netsu
History Netsu started off as a small village out in the middle of no-where, mainly for exploration and was seen more so as an outpost. The population of the newly made Foto began to grow and they expanded, making Foto larger. A few years after Foto’s expansion they started to make a couple of outposts, one to the south-west, and one south of Foto. These then were made into villages that grew into towns. This is when the kingdom was created by Felix Alysia, who became the first King of Netsu. Shortly after the creation of Netsu, two more villages were built, one to the very south and one south-east to Foto. This then leads us to current times, where Netsu has become more known to the world. Government In Netsu, there are two main powers, the King/Queen and the council for the kingdom. The King/Queen has the main say, but the people of the council must agree for something to become effective. There are seven people in the council including the King/Queen. One for Foto, One for Rybalka, One for Heath, One for Shakhty, One for Torgovets, One for the King/Queen and One for Outside opinions. Each of the town’s council members are also the “Mayor” of the town. The Mayors are elected by the people of the town, so for example, Heath’s Mayor was voted in by the people of Heath. The Mayors are like the spokesperson for their respective town. Being Mayor however is not an occupation in itself. Locations Foto Foto is the capital of Netsu and is home to mainly residential living. Foto is also home to a lot of commercial shops, and the Royal Palace and most public events/gatherings are held here in the large square. Shakhty Shakhty started as an outpost for mining, which turned into a large industrial town. A lot of the Kingdoms resources come from there, but Shakhty is known for a lot more deaths compared to other towns. The reason for this is the mining, which is normally mining accidents. Rybalka Rybalka has two main purposes, the public purpose being the marina. People from other kingdoms (that don’t use the portal) often come this way as Rybalka is next to a stream/lake that connects elsewhere to another kingdom. The more unknown purpose of Rybalka is the training of soldiers. Rybalka’s outskirts has many different environments, parts being dense forest, other parts being marshy and hills which make great training ground for soldiers. Torgovets Torgovets was also just an outpost, but as it was placed in the middle of the kingdom (roughly) the kingdom decided to move some people out there, and built a large town, which is now used for commercial goods. Torgovets has a large market, and is well known for this reason for having all kinds of goods. Most of the kingdoms storage of goods is also in Torgovets. Torgovets is also home to the only portal in the kingdom. Heath Finally, Heath is an agricultural town which focuses on the growth of farmland. Heath is a very small town, consisting of only around 60 families. Most people here are split into one of two groups. Either as a farmer, or a hunter & forager. There are other jobs too such as hauling around crops and taking care of the cattle (which comes under farmer theoretically) as well as keeping good care of the town's horses. A lot of natural medicine is also made in Heath, as the surrounding forest is full with herbs. Relations with Other Nations Netsu is open to work alongside other Kingdoms, so long as they receive no trouble, and even though they are but a small kingdom, they are prepared to go to great lengths to help those who they are allied with. Kingdom of Valmir (Needs to be discussed) Military Conditions/Status Being isolated for so long military for outside use is non-existant, the law falls to local authority and its guard. Threats are only local disputes, petty crime, and animal control. Geography and Environment Most of Netsu is covered by forestry, especially around Torgovets and Heath. Foto being to the North, is normally covered in a thin mist, and snow. Shakhty has a fog over it's town, mainly from the smoke and soot from the mines. Heath is about the warmest place in Netsu, which is good considering the fact Heath is the agricultural town of Netsu. Torgovets and Rybalka on the other hand are both what you would call "average". Some sun, some rain, some wind, but nothing extreme. Rybalka tends to get a bit more wind due to Rybalka being by the coast however. Economy/Market Demographics Language The kingdom is so small that the language does not very from town to town other then a word or two. It is a mutated form of Latin. The isolation of this country is so severe that it does not know, teach or understand other language. Knowledge of Latin languages makes conversation bearable but language spells are the only way to get over the culture barrier. Religion Based on an old religion from the past the kingdom has an umbrella religion of one god that sends his servants to help his creations. Doing normal acts of kindness, miracles, and helping in times of need these servants are seen as blessings, but look like everyone else so all are treated well just in cause they are a god servant. It is not uncommon that a stranger is mistaken for a god servant because of this belief, though the more known they are the less likely this will be mistaken. Education The school system in Netsu is rough at best to call them schools. They are not regulated and towns all pitch in to teach and pay for the teachers. Schools can range from one teacher school houses that all the children learn all at once but different levels to buildings separated by age groups according to the town its in. The lessons taught are heavily influenced by the the town itself because often villagers will be brought in to teach by experience. Its highly common that students will choose work that is similar to their town but all are required to join a guild of craft, stationed in Torgovets, for a minimum of two years of training according to the craft. Health Health in Netsu is on the up, but slowly. Most deaths in general in Netsu are mining related, or hypothermia. Shakhty is known for it's mining related deaths and procedures are currently in place to try and improve the conditions, but it's not known if it's working or not yet. Heath on the other hand is considered the most healthy part of Netsu, because of the natural food that most people in Heath eat, and also, natural medicines are made in Heath, which normally work. Culture Arts Most arts branch from a craft that can beauty dull stone and wood homes. Wood carving, glass making, and mosaic art is of the most popular. Cuisine Other then the capital and cellars, refrigeration is not a thing in Netsu. Pickled, dehydrated, and cured foods are the most common forms of food storage so most commoner dishes are dehydrated or cooked from these ingredients. Fresh sun loving foods are going to be shipped from Heath, where fungi, meats, and jarred foods prevail the more north they are. Royalty and higher classes can afford the higher price of fresh foods to travel north, but are often humble in meals unless for special occasions Other Activities Though they do not have a day of worship they have a day of rest at the end of the week, and day of play in the middle. This days are culturally excepted to improve daily life. The day of rest where calming and relaxing hobbies, reading, and extra sleep take place to renew the mind and the day of play where towns gather, sing, play physically active games, dancing, courtships and more to renew the heart. Trivia *This kingdom's concept is highly influenced by the User Vanillite but Adopted by SakemeRoze and the anime "Spice and Wolf" *Vanillite Rasken was born - and currently living - in Heath. *Silvixis Siocled was born in Heath. ** Silvixis and Vanillite were brought up next door to each other and know each other rather well. They treat one another like siblings as Vanillite lost her parents at a young age and Silvixis's parents brought her up. *Maxwell Shinigami lives in - and operates mostly - in Torgovets. All Pictures do not belong to us and found on google, most from the anime "spice and wolf"Category:Kingdoms